Episode 151
Episode 151 is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It was aired at 4:00pm EST instead of the normal time of 8:30pm. It features Tim Black for his third appearance as a guest. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joUAL3fXxe4 It was announced Paul would become a reoccurring host on the show every Friday. Highlights *PaulsEgo is now officially a Drunken Peasant every Friday! * The return of the esteemed Tim Black. * The final hours of the Atheist Roo saga. * Shillary Clinton wants to become corporate-dictator of America. * Gail Chord Schuler struggles to appease both of her favorite men. * PaulsEgo rapping. Videos Played #LEARN TO SPEAK AMERICAN! #News Bites-Trainwreck Hillary and Ghetto Trash #Jesus Christ the Lover in Gail's Writings #Brett Keane's Godlike Music Video #Hope is both a Curse and a Verse. Start Of The Show Tim was brought on the show and the peasants discussed his experiences with Atheist Roo and PaulsEgo was also present. Tim then explained that Roo literally copy-pasted one of his videos. Tim called him a thief for stealing his videos without permission and failing to acknowledge the source. The peasants brought up Roo's frequent blocking of fans (including this wiki) and TJ decided it was time to finally block him. TJ left a final offer for Roo to join the show but said he was done with the Twitter back-and-forths. Mere minutes later, (Meaning Roo was either watching the show or genuinely tried to message TJ about his button-dick again) Roo is on Twitter bragging to himself about this being a victory... ignoring all the people he blocked technically winning against him with that logic. TJ then requested that Paul go into more detail about The Vigilant Christian's newfound hatred of him and refusal to join Paul in a chat ever again. Paul commented on Mario's inability to take a fucking joke. As well as how Mario is not bitching that he didn't get an time to properly exercise Vegan Gains, even though they spend several minutes taking the floor by himself last episode and all he did was suck on Gain's veggie cock and throwing a tantrum any time people tried to interrupt him after those several minutes of waffling were up. So it's clear what Mario wanted in his speed-damaged head was a full-on filibuster all show, treating it like one of his own videos where he rabbles on and on, taking half an hour to get to the point or not at all. Even in his later Vegan Gains Exposed video, he didn't even get to the point, just reiterating every, single, little detail that he gave in his last preview video. They also commented how pompous Mario was for saying how important his show is, while scoffing and mocking the peasants like a child when they brought up that they also received PMs saying they helped cheer somebody up from the brink of suicide. Only Mario is important enough to have people watch him, so in his mature words "Nanner-nanner-boo-boo!". Middle Of The Show They then went into a Troll or Not a Troll video about some teenage girl who said the whole world should be speaking American, and Tim thought she might not be a troll but the other peasants later concluded she seems like a manufactured troll. Next up was a Wild Bill video about how much Hillary Clinton sucks dick but of course he does it all wrong. The peasants give some legitimate critiques of Hillary and TJ talks about how he would even prefer Donald Trump. Ben brought up an incident of the Hillster lying about being under gunfire. They continued the video and Wild Bill showed concerns about how Hillary would interact with leaders like Vladimir Putin, but TJ thinks her cold lizard heart would be enough to scare off any world leaders. The peasants pause the video and talk a bit about the 2016 election and #BlackLivesMatters. Obama is later revealed to be the king of all black people and Tim concludes Wild Bill a fucking idiot. The peasants took a screenshot of Wild Bill. End Of The Show Next up the peasants dreaded another Gail video, this time about her various books including one on the "murder" of Robin Williams. There's no fucking way to describe this woman's videos but we'll give it a try. She discusses Jesus Christ being jealous that Brent Spiner is the main character of her Robin Williams book. TJ comments that compared to Brett Keane, Gail is an incredible author. TJ speculates if Gail has ever had brain-to-brain with Jesus. They then had Paul read an excerpt from Butt King's "book", Eternal Undying Love and later some of his made-up reviews. Later up was Paul's Ego rapping to lyrics written by TJ's genius. This would decide if Paul was to receive a black card or not. Tim was highly amused and said it deserves a black card. Quotes *''"Here's a list of things I am 100% sure about Hillary Clinton. She wants to be president."'' - TJ Kirk *''"Like... like ants on a cheeto left on the ground."'' - Tim's clever analogy. *''"I'm not saying to taze those bitches... but tell em' to leave!"'' - Tim's take (get it?) on #BlackLivesMatter taking over Bernie Sanders rallies. *''"I'm the devil! I'm going to cum on your belly!"'' - TJ on Gail's view of Satan. *''"She's got like... men's penises in her refrigerator."'' - Tim speculates about Gail. *''"She's the one who writes books about men with giant cocks raping cats..."'' - Ben's response to Gail calling the peasants perverts. Trivia *People have overdosed on fucking water. *Mario and Paul push each others buttons. *American letters are cute and pretty. *#SpeakAmerican *TJ and Scotty hate Shillary Clinton. Big shock. *#TimBlacksMatter. *Satan ejaculates acid. *Gail is part Japanese. References Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Tim Black Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego